For the Love of Pink
by BM201
Summary: Different one shots with Sakura and different characters from Naruto, lemons in every chapter. Sakura-centric (Sorry if the title has been used before, but I couldn't think of anything else)
1. Angry Little WallFlower

**World: Shinobi**

**Sakura is a man in this one and all of Rookie Nine are 21.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine**

Hinata cried out as her hands hit the tall oak tree harder and harder, she was so angry. The tree was getting the brute of her anger, until she heard a twig snap in the distance. This startled her and threw her off balance, causing her to slip forward and at an odd angle slam her right hand against the tree effectively breaking her wrist. She gasped in pain and clutched her injured arm to her chest; the person who made the faraway noise seemed to have heard the commotion and started running to her.

"Hinata!" A deep voice yelled out which caused Hinata to stop everything and slowly look over to the newcomer. Haruno Sakuro had a very concerned expression on his face as he ran to Hinata. "Are you okay, here let me see your arm." He slowly put out his arms so not to startle her.

"I-I'm fine Sakuro-san." Hinata said, though with one look at Sakuro's green eyes she put her arm carefully in his grasp.

"What happened?" He started to heal her.

"W-W-Well I was training and I a n-noise distracted me and I-I tripped and broke it against the tree." Sakuro winced as he heard her story.

"I am so sorry Hinata, as you know by now I am the one who distracted you; I just heard someone yelling loudly and went looking for them to see if they needed help." Sakuro put an apologetic smile on his face before looking down to concentrate. Hinata stared at the top of his pink hair, with a blush appearing on her face. "There…as good as new." He released her arm and she gave a little smile to him.

"T-thank you Sakuro-san."

"Hinata please call me Sakuro as I have asked you a million times before."

"H-Hai Sakuro." She bowed a little.

"So I guess you heard the news then." He said with a little smirk.

"N-News?" Hinata looked at him, dazzled by how handsome Sakuro looked.

"You know, about Naruto and that Priestess Shion getting together…..I tried to convince him out of it, but you know Naruto."

"Hai he sees the best in everyone." Hinata finished, her anger slightly coming back.

"Please forgive my idiot teammate, if you want to know something Sasuke and I have been trying to steer him towards you for years." Hinata did not think anyone ever could be redder then she was at that moment. "So instead of beating an innocent tree up for Naruto's stupidity I offer myself as your personal punching bag."

"W-w-what, Sakuro I couldn't possibly-," Her pearl-like eyes were widening.

"Come on Hinata, if just hitting me doesn't feel right…then we'll make it a sparring match." Sakuro smiled slightly. Hinata hesitantly nodded and the match began, Hinata using her gentle fist while Sakuro used only taijutsu. "Hinata you have to do more than that to get me." Sakuro taunted and dodged her attack again. It continued this way with Sakuro taunting and teasing Hinata, to try to get a rise out of her. "And here I thought you were angry, I really wanted to see a Hyuga mad for once!" Sakuro yelled out from a tree. When Hinata went after him, a clone appeared and knocked her back which slammed her into the tree from when she was training before. Hinata stood back up and charged for Sakuro this time her chakra starting to form at her hands in the shapes of dragons. Sakuro arched an eyebrow, but jumped down from the tree he was in to assume his fighting stance. Hinata ran to his side and had a clone appear at his other side to distract him; Hinata was able to land a hit on him, which sent him flying to a tree hard.

"Sakuro!" Hinata was at his side instantly and touched his shoulder. He groaned then looked up at her with a slight grin.

"Nice hit Hinata." He groaned again as he sat up right with his back against the tree.

"I-I am so sorry, I thought for sure you were going to block that." Sakuro started healing himself.

"Hell it was worth it, that was awesome I never seen you use that little trick before."

"I-I'm still working on it, I haven't quite mastered it."

"I don't believe that, you hit all the right spots." Sakuro finished healing himself and stood up with the help of Hinata.

"T-T-Thank you, Sakuro." Hinata blushed again then let go of Sakuro to get her pack. "I-I should go home, it is starting to get late." She added, looking at the lowering sun.

"Huh, we were out here longer than I thought…well I'm going to walk you home." Sakuro said, while picking up his forgotten pack.

"N-No Sakuro, you live on the other side of the village—"Sakuro sighed, then gently grabbed her hand and started to lead Hinata to the Hyuga compound. Hinata gave up on trying to convince him otherwise and walked at his pace. As they walked Hinata notice some people looking at them and when Hinata caught them, they would look away quickly. It was then that Hinata noticed that Sakuro still had her hand and Hinata had intertwined their fingers, she saw some members from the branch part of her clan whispering amongst themselves as they looked at her with Sakuro. Hinata looked back at Sakuro as he walked like nothing was happening, although the whispers of others were loud and both Hinata and Sakuro could hear as many judged them.

When they arrived at the compound, Sakuro let go of Hinata and gave her a small bow.

"T-Thank you for walking me home and for helping me keep my mind off of Naruto." Hinata said.

"No problem, I hate to see you sad." Hinata blushed again for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She looked Sakuro in the eyes, mesmerized and for the first time since she first saw Naruto; darkening emeralds brought butterflies to her stomach instead of cerulean eyes.

"Hinata, father wishes to see you." Hanabi jumped from the roof in the compound and walked to her older sister. "Oh Sakuro-san, what are you doing here?" Hanabi asked while discreetly (in her mind) flipping some of her long hair over her shoulder. Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her sixteen year old sister, who was somewhat of a fan-girl of Sakuro.

"Just walking Hinata home, well I better get going I'll see you tomorrow Hinata…..Hanabi it was great seeing you, bye ladies." Sakuro took to the rooftops and was gone.

"Hinata I can't believe you spent the whole day with him how was it?" Hanabi asked, excitement showing on her usual blank face.

"I-I have to go to father."

"No you don't, I just wanted an excuse to come down here with Sakuro-kun."

"H-Hanabi—"

"What were you doing?"

"He was helping me keep my mind off of Naruto-kun."

"Hinata!" Hanabi gasped.

"What n-n-n-no not like that we were sparring together." Hinata yet again blushed.

"Oh please tell me what his chest looks like."

"—"

"Oh come on, I know Naruto-san takes his shirt off, so Sakuro-kun did right?" Hanabi blushed as she imagined Sakuro in taking off his regular red shirt, and the long sleeve mesh under it. Leaving him in his long black ninja pants, that hung low on his hips and seeing a small trail of dark pink hair leading to…

"Hanabi, I think I'm going to inside now." The younger sighed heavily at her sister for ruining her daydream, but before Hanabi could say anything to her sister about it, Hinata was already gone.

"I wonder if Sakuro is looking for an apprentice." Hanabi walked in the direction of the village where most of the civilians lived.

**~~~With Sakuro~~**

He arrived back at his apartment in record time, making sure to check on his parents as he passed by their house. Bypassing the few traps he set up, he went straight to his bathroom to shower after sparring with Hinata, all the while cursing himself for standing so close to her while he smelled this bad.

**~~~With Hinata~~~~~**

Hinata relaxed in her bathtub, as the hot water soothed her aching muscles….Sakuro may have kept her mind off of Naruto and Shion, but the water helped Hinata calm down even more.

"Sakuro-kun," Hinata whispered to herself.

"Hinata!" Hanabi came running into the bathroom, flustered and blushing. Hinata let out a shriek as she covered her body, even though the bubbles covered most of everything.

"W-what are you doing in here!?"

"I saw Sakuro naked!" Hanabi smiled and waved her hand in her face as if she was hot.

"What—"Hinata's eyes were wide as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Jealous?" Hinata glared at her little sister.

"No, can you please leave now?"

"He was walking out of his shower and the door to his bathroom was open, I was going to ask him something, but for obvious reasons I left."

"Hanabi I want to finish my—"

"If you thought Naruto had a great body, then you need to see Sakuro's and as water droplets were flowing down his body all the way down to that monster in between his legs—"

"That's enough!" Hinata yelled, which startled her sister. "Enough, Sakuro is a friend of mine and I don't want to hear you talking about him like that."

"Okay, just one more thing that's been on my mind."

"W-what?"

"Did you not see anything else moving in his pants when you were sparring?" Hanabi ran out of the bathroom when kunai started flying towards her. Hinata took a deep breath and settled back into the tub, trying to relax again.

She however kept thinking about what her sister said and picturing it as well. Hinata jumped a little when she felt something in her most private area, but calmed when she realized that it was her hand. Soon she started rubbing herself harder and a little faster; she finally slipped two fingers between her two lips and caressed her clit. Hinata started thinking back to her spar with Sakuro and realized that he must really be big as she remembers seeing him move around. Hinata bit her lip as her rubbing became more vigorous until her back arched in the bathtub as she came. Hinata covered her mouth to stifle her moan just in case someone was walking by. Hinata laid in her, now cold, bath and she was panting heavily….._ I wonder how far Sakuro is willing to go to help me keep my mind off of Naruto._

**Okay here was chapter 1 to many other chapters; I am pairing Sakura with different characters from Naruto. I know Hinata is OOC here and she wasn't exactly "****with****" Sakura(o), but sorry Hinata is very hard for me to write anyways thanks for reading PEACE!/**

**Next Chapter: Gaara**


	2. Negotiations

**World: Shinobi**

**Ages: Everyone 19**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine!**

"Name and purpose," A Suna shinobi demanded of Sakura before she could walk any further to the gates of Suna.

"Haruno Sakura, ambassador from Konoha." She gave him her papers from the Kazekage to allow her into the village. The guard seemed to recognize her once he saw her hair, so he read through the papers quickly and with a nod to another Suna shinobi, he handed Sakura the papers.

"Kazekage-Sama is expecting you." The guard said to her. She walked through the gates of the village and couldn't help, but be amazed by the view of the stars in the sky. However she had to get to the Kazekage to report in since it was too late for negotiations. Sakura, who has been to Suna on many occasions, ran to the kage tower. Once there she calmly walked up the tower to main hallway, Matura looked up from her desk.

"Can I help you?" There was clear disdain in her voice.

"The Kazekage is expecting me." Sakura, who was unfazed by the assistant's rudeness, answered.

"Oh really?" Matsuri answered sarcastically.

"Yes really." The Kazekage's deep voice sounded while he opened the door, Matsuri let out a little shriek then bowed quickly to him. Sakura bowed as well, but Gaara motioned her to follow him into his room and once she did he closed the door.

"Kazekage-Sama, I am here as an ambassador of Konoha to go through the negotiations between our villages, however since I am a little late we can start tomorrow."

"No we can go over them now." Sakura bowed a little and then handed him the other set of papers that she had with her. He took the papers then sat at his desk. "Please sit."

"Hai Kazekage-Sama." Sakura sat, back straight as she watched the powerful red head as he read through the papers that Tsunade put together with the help of Shizune and Sakura.

"Interesting," He said, then looked up to her. "Your Hokage made some points I would like to discuss with you."

"Of course." She replied.

"First pertaining to the access to some of our resources, for what reasons do you need them?"

"You have a lot of natural material that we can't acquire in our country, and it is mostly for medicinal reasons."

"Mostly?"

"Yes, any other stuff is used then it most likely is used for…." The meeting continued this way for a couple of hours, as they worked out the deal between the two villages. Sakura had no problem with answering every question he had and even making it so these deal also turned out to be profitable for Suna.

"And to finalize the negotiation…." Gaara said.

"Now…..you don't want to go over the details?" She asked at all.

"We just spent two hours discussing this and negotiating over all of the details I don't think that I need to go over anything else." Sakura slowly smirked and stood.

"Of course Kazekage-Sama, to finalize the negotiation," Sakura pulled off the red scarf that was around her neck and tossed it on the chair she was previously sitting. She took off the fingerless gloves, and the green flask jacket every Konoha jounin is required to wear. Following this, she took off her black undershirt to show her wrappings and then she took off her black pants and sandals. Gaara looked over her figure, appreciating every curve her body possessed. Sakura walked around his desk and waited for him to make the first move. A kunai made of sand formed in his hand, and leaned forward to cut the bandages used as wrappings from her breasts. Sakura reflexively covered her exposed body with her arms. Gaara stood up and removed her arms from blocking his view, then leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth.

"Kazekage-Sama," She moaned as he switched back and forth between licking and nipping one nipple and fondling her other sensitive breast. He moved away to look at her; her hair was already disheveled, her breasts covered in his saliva as she panted, and she was so wet she soaked through her underwear and had some of her juices on her thighs. At this sight the Kazekage was extremely hard even though he was wearing the over sized robes of the Kazekage, they were definitely not helping since they were stifling him. Sakura slowly helped him remove his formal wear, and ran her hands over his sculpted and pale chest. Gaara lifted her up and onto his desk, then ripped her underwear off.

"Gaara-Sama-"He grabbed what he could of her hair roughly and pulled it so her neck was on display in an arch.

"I never said you could use my name!" He growled in her ear, she got wetter at his voice.

"Gomen Kazekage-Sama," He, with a smirk, gently kissed her throat and lined his member up with her nether lips. As he bit her lip he pushed in, Sakura moaned into Gaara's mouth as he drank the little blood he drew and pumped into her. He let go of her hair and grabbed her hips with both hands, Sakura was in so much pleasure as he went faster and harder. As she opened her mouth to let out a loud moan, sand covered it.

"If you remember, some of my shinobi are still here and I wouldn't want them to appear in here thinking that something was wrong." Sakura nodded enthusiastically when Gaara started moving his hips faster again. He gave a particularly hard thrust and hit her G-spot, teal eyes watched as emerald became glassy then covered as she closed her eyes. Gaara could still hear her moans and they got louder even though he had a thick layer of sand over her mouth. Gaara picked up his speed, and was captivated as her breasts bounced up and down faster and faster. Finally her inner walls began to tighten as she climaxed, in doing so she squeezed Gaara so that he came with her spilling his seed into her. Sakura leaned back and breathed hard through her nose; Gaara held her as she shook then finally removed the sand from her mouth.

"I believe that our negotiations are final now, Kazekage-Sama."

"Maybe you were right; I should look over this arrangement in _great _detail."

"Gaara-Sama you—"Matsuri busted into the room. Gaara's sand quickly moved to cover both Sakura and Gaara's bodies. "Wha—"

" ," Gaara growled at the poor girl, whose eyes grew watery and she ran out closing the door behind her. Gaara stood up and pulled Sakura flush against his body as the sand created a whirlwind around to take them to his home, where they could continue their "discussion."

**I hope you guys liked that, I know I enjoyed writing it (I love me some Gaara). So anyways thanks so much for those who read this story and review/follow/favorite it makes me smile every time. PEACE!/**

**Next Chapter: Kankuro (I swear to ya'll these are in random order, like I literally put names into a randomizer just FYI)**


	3. Thank You

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine**

**Ages:19**

**World: Shinobi**

"And here is your room," Kankuro's "guide" said with a yawn, Kankuro rolled his eyes and walked into the modest hotel room.

"You guys don't have anything better to offer me?" Kankuro asked with a scowl, making his purple war paint twist around to make it look like he has a swirl.

"We usually have a nicer room, but the Raikage and his whole group are here and I believe Killer B is in your room." The lazy-nin said scratching the back of his head in a very Naruto-like manner.

"Whatever anyways, where is the hospital?" Shikamaru looked at the Suna ambassador with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you need to know?"

"I have business, which needs to be taken care of." Kankuro threw his bag onto the bed and went through it, looking for something. When he found it, he put in a pocket and waited for Shikamaru to say something.

"Right, does this business have pink hair?"

"If you at least point me in the right direction then I might tell you when my sis is coming, does she know you're engaged to that other blond?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru pointed to the north. "Just walk in that direction for a couple of minutes then you'll get there."

"Okay," Kankuro headed towards the window to jump out, but a kunai that landed on the wall next to him, stopped him. "Yes?"

"When is Temari going to be here?"

"About three days from now, she is going to find out."

"She is too troublesome to deal with, right now." Kankuro smiled a little and turned slightly to look at Shikamaru from over his shoulder.

"Yamanka giving you a hard time?"

"Hai, I told her we could just get married by Tsunade with our friends, but Ino wants the wedding big and extravagant and its driving her crazy."

"Hell, I hate to be you." Kankuro laughed then jumped out, but not before hearing:

"It will be you someday!" Kankuro rolled his eyes and using the roofs, headed north. When he _finally _reached the hospital with help of some of Konoha's villagers, he walked up to the front desk where a nurse was doing her makeup.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Where is Haruno Sakura, I have a meeting with her." The nurse stood up and motioned for him to follow her. As they approached the room, which was on the second floor, the nurse motioned him to stay quiet. The nurse knocked lightly on the door, a soft enter was the reply then the nurse stuck her head into the now cracked door.

"Haruno-San there is a shinobi here, he claims to have a meeting with you."

"What?" Kankuro heard footsteps and the door opened fully to reveal Sakura in her normal outfit, with a long white "Doctor" coat. "Oh Kankuro-San, I didn't know you were visiting."

"Yeah and I—"

"Thank you Yumi, you can leave." The nurse, Yumi, nodded and walked back in the direction of her desk, Sakura moved out of the way to let him in and then closed the door. "Sorry about that…you were saying," She sat at her chair behind the desk and Kankuro sat in one of the other chairs.

"Yeah since Temari is handling some business in Kiri, I have to play ambassador for her."

"Oh, so did you need help with anything?"

"No, I actually just want to uh just want to say thank you." She raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, for what?"

"For saving me, back when Gaara was kidnapped."

"Oh,"

"I never said thank you and it's been eating at me this whole time."

"Really Kankuro thank you, demo you didn't have to it's my job to take care of you and it was two years ago."

"I haven't forgotten and I've been waiting for the moment to tell you this….."

"Well it's no problem, I would gladly save you again if I needed to—"

"I love you." Kankuro blurted out. Sakura's eyes widen and she was speechless. "I know you probably still have feelings for that _Uchiha_, but I care about you and I can take care of you." He reached over and grabbed one of her hands into his larger hands.

"Kankuro, you barely know me."

"That's why I was wondering if you would spend the rest of the time I'm here with me?"

"I uh don't know, maybe some other—"Kankuro pulled her over her desk into his lap by the hand he was holding.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have waited for two years." He kissed her unafraid of what the consequences might be. However instead of punching him into next week, she returned his kisses getting a little rough. When they broke away, it should have been a comical sight to see Sakura's cheeks and mouth covered with purple paint, but to Kankuro she was especially sexy. They both got hotter and Kankuro let Sakura go long enough for the both of them to discard their clothing, then she was back in his lap running her fingers through his brown hair kissing him. Kankuro had his hands on her hips and guided her to him. Sakura moaned when he was inside her, he wasn't the biggest but he was thick and boy did he stretch her walls.

"Kankuro!" Sakura cried out, said man rubbed his face into her neck. She bounced on his lap and was getting rougher and quicker by the minute. As she was doing so, she tightened around his member and together they came. Kankuro probably left marks on her hips and Sakura smudged some of Kankuro's purple paint into his neck as she leaned forward sated.

"You're welcome," Sakura breathed out heavily.

**Alright ya'll that was chapter 3 and I admit rough, but hey I'm working on it…PEACE!/**

**Next Chapter: Konan**


	4. Angels

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine**

**Ages: Sakura (18-19) Konan 24 **

**World: Shinobi world**

**WARNING: This is a girlXgirl chapter so if you don't like then ummm…don't read.**

Sakura awoke in the large bed alone, the black silk sheets were pulled up to her chin and she was only in red lacy underwear. _Konan must be on a mission, demo she didn't mention it last night…..she's probably with Pein._ Sakura took the sheet off and got out of the bed, bending down she pick up the long black robe Konan gave to her and put it on. Leaving the room the pink haired woman, walked the numerous hallways of the Akatsuki base before getting to the empty kitchen. She made some tea, when it was finished she sat at the small cheap table and enjoyed her quiet morning.

"Sakura, I didn't know you were awake already." A voluptuous blue haired woman wearing a similar robe said walking into the room.

"I thought you were out, and I was thirsty." Konan's eyes softened a little as she sat in front of Sakura.

"Forgive me; I was meeting with Leader-Sama."

"It's okay, I only woke up a couple of minutes ago." Konan nodded and took a sip of Sakura's tea. "It's quiet, where are the other members?"

"They have missions to complete so we are alone." Sakura's eyes widen a little, they were never alone there was always at least two members in the main base with them.

"Not completely alone, Leader-Sama—"

"Had business to attend to himself," Sakura smiled and stood up to walk around the table. Konan moved her chair back and allowed the more petite woman to straddle her. Once Sakura was settled she moved her hands to Konan's hair and undid the clip that held up her hair, the blue fell in waves to her shoulders. Konan put the blue paper flower on the table, and put her hands on Sakura's curvy hips. Sakura kissed the older woman and slowly started grinding against her, while Konan thrust back.

"Mmm Konan not here, back in our room." Sakura wiggled off of Konan and grabbed Konan's hand to pull her to their room. Once there Sakura pulled off Konan's robe and had her lay on the bed. The pinkette crawled onto the bed and Konan to kiss her softly this time, a chaste kiss. Pulling away Sakura licked Konan's piercing before making her way down and latching on to a nipple. Konan's amber eyes closed in satisfaction as she felt pleasure. Sakura gave one last lick to the nipple and gently bit on her neglected nipple then moved down the haven between her legs. The usually stoic woman was panting as she eagerly waited for Sakura's touch where she was most heated. "My, my Konan-Chan you're about to burst even without my touch, are you really this pent up after five minutes?"

"Don't tease Sakura," Konan touched her own breasts and tweaked her nipples.

"You are so ready for release Konan-Chan, if that's what you want…" Sakura placed her hand over Konan's mound and channeled chakra to her hand, once she did that Konan's back arched off the bed and she let out a loud moan. Her hands were desperately reaching to push Sakura's hand away, but the pleasure was so intense that she quickly came. Sakura moved her hand away and licked her palm, Konan sat up to move Sakura's hand away and kiss Sakura tasting her own essence.

"You made me cum," Konan merely said with a blank face.

"Well Konan-Chan you said you didn't want me to tease." Konan's lips twitched a little.

'You are absolutely right Sakura." Sakura smiled sweetly and kissed Konan again. They kissed until Konan wrapped her arms around Sakura and flipped them over. With Sakura on her back she looked up at her lover and lust clouded her eyes. "Now how about I return the favor," Konan backed up and opened Sakura's legs. The younger woman felt something cool gently cup her lower lips then form against them, emerald eyes opened wide in shock.

"Konan,"

"I figured I could return the favor, ten-fold." The paper seal settled on Sakura and was instantly drenched, but did not move from its spot. Sakura started to soak through the sheets and Konan caressed the paper gently and put her finger to her mouth. "Not bad."

"W-what does the seal do?" Sakura was shivering.

"It makes you more sensitive to anything, but it will not let you release until I want you to." Konan kneaded Sakura's breast as to prove a point and Sakura bit her bottom lip to try to stifle her moan. "You are to satisfy me one more time before I let you cum." Sakura kissed Konan and was going to put her hand between Konan's legs, but was stopped by Konan's hand. "Without Chakra," Sakura then raised a leg and put it between Konan's. Konan caught on and placed one of hers between Sakura's and they began grinding, rather Konan grinded while Sakura was in immense pleasure. The grinding got harder and faster as Konan, who was still a little sensitive from her previous orgasm, started to fill that familiar build of pressure in the lower part of her stomach. Finally the warmth spread through her body as she reached her peak once again, not wanting her lover to be feeling out of place Konan dismissed the seal and Sakura screamed out. As the blue haired vixen came down from her high, she held her shivering significant other in her arms Sakura was panting as well.

"Did you enjoy that tenshi?" Konan asked.

"Hai." They were wrapped in each other's arms as they fell asleep…..

Sakura looked to the lifeless body of Konan, as she put on some clothes and shoes. As she left the room she walked to the main office of Pein and into the secret door, where Nagato was hooked to the machine.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to check up on you." She walked close to the machine.

"Where is Konan?"

"In our room asleep," Sakura smiled a little at him. Using chakra to lift herself so she was eye level with Nagato, Sakura placed a chaste kiss to his thin lips. Nagato was a second to late when he realized that she had her hand on his chest, over his heart, and with a surge of chakra the Leader of the Akatsuki was no more either.

While Sakura was leaving a now non-raining Amegakure, to Konoha after a year of playing the kidnapped Kunoichi she couldn't help, but to think: _With those two out of my way, maybe the __**real**__ leader come to punish me for killing them._

**Hey ya'll damn it took me a long time, I am so sorry. Anyway basically Sakura was kidnapped by Konan initially for info on Naruto, but soon fell in love. I know someone is going to ask why she was allowed her chakra, well love is blind and Sakura never tried anything in her time there so yeah.**

**Next Chapter: Obito**


	5. Similiar

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

**Ages: Sakura -18, Obito- 29-30**

**World: Shinobi**

**WARNING- This is kind of a spoiler chapter, I mean if you aren't really up to date with Naruto so don't hate me also it is a little out of order also ****there is rape in this chapter****…**

"Was he successful?" The dark menacing voice was heard over the distant noise of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Obito was sitting on a thick branch of a very tall tree that overlooked the main battlefield of the war. Black Zetsu, who was merged with the tree trunk, gulped nervously and then answered the masked shinobi.

"No, the medic was able to kill the clone before he could—"His throat was grabbed roughly and the sentence was cut off.

"You are slacking Zetsu, with that medic dead; more _shinobi_ would die and it would be a distraction for the Kyuubi."

"I-I thought you said you don't need the nine-tails anymore." Zetsu choked out. Obito released Zetsu, and looked back to the battlefield. Zetsu saw that Obito was mainly focused on the revived shinobi; he was still suspicious of Kabuto.

"Do you want me to check on Orochimaru's servant?"

"No, continue to distract the Mizukage."

"They think we are after the Daimyo,"

"Keep them thinking that, they will connect their headquarters and more shinobi should be sent to help." Zetsu nodded and disappeared completely into the tree. Obito turned to look to where he knew the medical compound was…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Medical Compound~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"From what information I was able to pull out of him, I came to the conclusion that our enemies, once they absorb chakra, they are able to duplicate themselves into whoever they took the chakra from." Sakura told this to Shizune, who was going to tell the other medic-nins, and to a Yamanka, who was sharing this information with headquarters (in turn everyone in the Allied Shinobi Forces). "Right now I am going to work on—"

"**I** am going to work on how to tell the difference in who is an ally and who is an enemy," Shizune said quickly and then dismissed the Yamanka.

"Shizune!"

"You need to rest; you've been at this for a couple of days non-stop."

"I need to help; I can't let you all do this while I am just sleeping."

"And what happens when you are healing someone, when you all of a sudden collapse from exhaustion?" Shizune put her hands on her hips and glared at Sakura. "Sakura rest for at least four hours and then come back." Sakura surprisingly nodded and left to her tent, she was feeling a little tired and was in need for a little sleep. Once there she removed her vest to lay on the bed, _maybe I'll sleep for two hours and sneak out to help some of the shinobi who are waiting for attendance._

Obito watched as his target fell asleep in the tent alone, getting passed the sensor type and Akimichi shinobi that surrounded the makeshift hospital was no problem. Now he had been waiting for the perfect moment to kill her. Hell he could've ended her back when she was discussing Zetsu's ability with the other medic-nin, but some part of him (probably his Uchiha genes) that wanted a little challenge from the opposing side. Appearing at her side he lifted a kunai, but right when he was going to kill her, a picture caught his attention. In the picture was the stubborn Kyuubi, Itachi's gullible little brother, the weak medic, and his old teammate. This was taken when they were still children, genin by the look of it. Obito's blood boiled as he noticed Kakashi's happiness in the picture.

For Kakashi to be happy even after what he did, was continually infuriating Obito, suddenly he remembered something:

"_**To Naruto-kun he has many precious persons; the Kazekage, Tsunade, his classmates, and even Nagato became a precious one. No one is more precious to him than his teammates and the Copy-nin." Kabuto said, taking his hand off of Orochimaru's experiment.**_

"_**Anything else?" **_

"_**Well from what I picked up from 'Yamato' Sakura would only affect Naruto, but as I went over his memories there have been times when Kakashi would pay Sakura extra attention now-a-days."**_

"_**And why is that?"**_

"_**I believe she wasn't properly trained by him as a genin and he is trying to make up for it."**_

"_**Hmmmmm." Obito walked away.**_

It was clear to Obito now that he did not want to kill the girl; no he had something different in mind. He put away the kunai and covering her mouth he used his space-time technique to teleport her to another dimension while he left the compound back to the nearest Akatsuki base.

When Sakura awoke the first thing she noticed was that she was alone and not in her tent. Instead she was in this dark place with minimal lighting, enough for her to see that she was on what looked to be a block and that there were many more of them in various sizes all over. Sakura looked over the edge of one side of the block and saw nothing but darkness; something told her that if she were to jump the fall would never end. Then she felt a pulling sensation, her stomach was in knots and her breath was taken away as the vast, empty world disappeared. And she appeared in a different place, it wasn't as dark as the other place only because of the candles placed all over. Her arms were chained above her head and when she pulled against them, they did not break so she put more strength into it.

"Try using your chakra," A deep voice startled the girl, but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Sakura took the advice and used her chakra, but it the chains weren't budging.

"These are chakra enforced." Sakura realized.

"Of course, you are Tsunade's apprentice…an apprentice that has already surpassed her mentor." The voice said again.

"Who are you, what do you want with me?" She pulled against the chains again, hard.

"You are here for me to use." Sakura definitely did not like what he said and was going to curse at him, but he spoke first. "You are small so I wonder if you can handle me."

"Fuck you bastard, don't come near me."

"I don't see you in any position to tell me what to do." The man walked out of the shadows somewhere to the left of her. Sakura gasped as she recognized him; back before they found an Uchiha hideout completely destroyed, he wouldn't let them pass and from what her shishou said this is the man who claims to be Uchiha Madara. His mask wasn't the same as last time; in fact his whole attire was different.

"What do you want to use me for, I-I don't know where Naruto is and I don't have any information about him."

"Do you really think that I took a pretty girl like you just for some information that I already have?" The question was rhetorical and Sakura knew what was bound to happen, but she had to ask of course.

"What do you want me for?"

"I already told you girl, I know you are not this dense." He walked to her and ripped off her shirt and bindings.

"No, stop!" Sakura tried to kick him away, but he just grabbed her new jounin pants and pulled them off along with her underwear.

"Naturally pink, how peculiar." Sakura tried to turn her body away from him, but he just grabbed her waist to face him. She was blinking a lot, trying not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry so the tears were gathering. "I promise you, you will be begging for more by the time I am through with you." Sakura closed her eyes as gloved hands felt their way around her body.

Obito took his dick out of his pants, still clothed; he entered the girl and wrapped her legs around his body. He felt the muscles in her thighs clench and one of his hands gripped one of her legs in an iron grip.

"Don't even think about it, I will cut the leg off." She shook and relaxed her body, after this Obito started pounding into her. Sakura unfortunately could not hold the tears in as this was happening. She remembered when she became a chunin, all kunoichi were required to take the classes that would help them deal with these types of situations mentally. Never did she think that this was going to happen to her, only to careless kunoichi.

She thought about everyone in her life, who she loved and of all the things she never got to do. The pain in her arms brought her back to the present and she noticed that 'Madara' wasn't moving anymore. _Is he done already, thank Kami-Sama._

Obito looked at the girl as she cried, her emerald eyes were dull. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't continue. _Rin…NO she's gone Kakashi killed her._ He started moving again, this time so hard her back was hitting roughly against the wall behind her. She cried out in pain then bit her bottom lip; she was looking at him for sympathy but didn't find any. Obito had his eyes closed, but opened them and was caught in a trance by her eyes. He could see Rin in this girl; he saw that she was ashamed of him of what he had become. Pulling out of her and fixing himself, he unchained her arms and carried her bridal style to a nearby bedroom to lay her on the bed.

Sakura was too tired to put up a fight and just looked at him warily.

"Why did you stop?"

"You remind me of someone too much, that doesn't mean that I won't kill you." He left abruptly. Sakura crawled under the blanket and wrapped it around her as she cried herself to sleep….

She didn't know how long she was asleep for, but when she woke up she was in someone's arms and they were rocking her back and forth.

"I'm so sorry Rin, I'm so sorry." He whispered over and over again, it was 'Madara' who was saying it. She looked at him from under her lashes, he had his mask off, she was expecting to see an old man however he was far from that. Though the right half of his face was heavily scarred and he had a sharingan on his left side though he had boyish features the rinnegan made him appear much older.

"Uchiha Obito." She said without really thinking. The rocking stopped and he was looking at her with the beginnings of a glare. "You're my Sensei's teammate, the one who gave him the sharingan." Obito let go of her and stood up.

"He talks about me?"

"Only once, he visits the memorial stone everyday and in a way talks to you."

"Isn't that sweet, he is pathetic."

"Please Obito, stop this war."

"Just because you learned who I am doesn't mean you can use my name as for the war, well…..a new beginning is coming." Sakura yelled out his name as he left the room.

Dressed, he left the base ready for a fight, later he will return to finish what he started with the girl. _I wonder how Kakashi is going to feel once he learned who has his little flower and what her purpose is to me._

**And scene, okay here is Obito and Sakura I kind of feel bad that this wasn't more of a LOVE chapter, but yeah. And if anyone was wondering what her purpose is, well simply to have Obito's children since Obito took the info that he got from Kabuto as a sign that Kakashi loves Sakura more than just a teacher/student relationship. But this is not my best chapter sorry ya'll PEACE !/**

**Next Chapter: Kakashi**


	6. I Will Not be Late for Class

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

**World: Present 'human' world**

"Kakashi-Sensei, I am sorry that I was late to class." A fair, pink haired girl stood in front of the silver haired man's desk. Kakashi looked up from reading his orange book to her, his eyes lingering on her exposed legs. He put his book down and rubbed a hand against his masked lower half of his face.

"Being sorry doesn't make up for it Haruno Sakura." He said, and her emerald eyes widened in disbelief.

"B-But Sensei you're always late."

"Hai, however you came to class later than me, and without an excuse, now do you want to tell me what you were up to?" Sakura looked down and her cheeks started to match her hair.

"I-I-uh—"

"Well it doesn't matter to me; right now I want you to write 'I will not be late to class' repeatedly until I decide what your punishment is." Sakura breathed out a deep sigh then went to the chalk board to Kakashi's left and started writing the phrase starting at the top. Unbeknownst to her Kakashi was watching her, as she was writing the phrase at the top her skirt (a part of the school uniform) would rise higher and her thighs were starting to show. He went back to reading his book, occasionally looking up to check on the progress she was making.

"Hatake-Sensei my arm is getting tired, can I stop now?" Sakura asked after awhile.

"You can stop when I say so, keep going." With a groan, Sakura went back to writing and Kakashi reading.

Sakura looked at the man and rolled her eyes at the orange book in his hands. Her hand was starting to cramp up she needed him to get annoyed (if he was annoyed then he would come up with something else to do), so she started applying pressure to the chalk and putting her nails closer to the board so it made a very unpleasant sound. Kakashi winced then looked up to the girl.

"Haruno I have many essays that need to be graded—"

"You want me too grade them?"

"No I was simply stating a fact, back to writing." Kakashi looked back to his book. Sakura huffed then started writing again. As she was writing, hands grasped her hips to hold her still and she froze unsure of what to do. Turning her head slightly to the left she looked behind her to see Kakashi looking down at her.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Don't act so innocent Sakura-chan." He whispered in her ear.

"I don't…I don't know what you are talking about?" She stammered, shaking slightly.

"Oh you don't, you came here wearing this little thing." He moved one of his hands down to the bottom of her skirt and gave it a little tug.

"The school uniform,"

"Don't recall these being a part of the uniform code." He pulled at her two little pigtails, wrapping an arm around her waist he carried her to his desk and sat her on it.

"I always wear my hair like this." His hand traveled down one of her legs to her heels.

"What about these?"

"A lot of girls wear heels." Sakura was dazed at this point.

"I know that, but these are a little much for an _innocent_ school girl." Sakura didn't say anything, though Kakashi watched as the blush traveled up from her neck to her face.

"I-I—"

"Does your father approve of your attire?" Sakura bit her bottom lip and looked away from Kakashi.

"Well I am following the school uniform."

"Again with the uniform code," Kakashi leaned over Sakura and pulled his mask down to kiss her. Sakura moaned and put her hands into Kakashi's silver hair, he deepened the kiss. Kakashi pulled away and before Sakura could look at his face he sat back in his chair and pulled her so she was on her stomach across his knees. "Now since you didn't finish writing like I told you, this is your punishment now." Kakashi's hand came down and smacked her bottom, she cried out. "Shhh…you don't want anyone to hear you and catch us do you?"

"N-no Kakashi-sensei,"

"Good, now not a peep from you or I will start over."

"How many do I get Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Ten, now quiet." He lifted up her skirt, took a good look at her pale ass and smacked one cheek. "Hmm…No panties Sakura, were you expecting this to happen?" Sakura was going to answer him, but kept quiet. Kakashi smirked and smacked the other cheek, Sakura jumped a little but remained quiet. For a while this pattern continue where he would smack her ass, ask her a question, and a smack her again. Once he reached ten, both cheeks red pleasantly red and Kakashi had a wet mark on the knee of his pants. Standing them up Kakashi undid his pants and boxers then he kissed Sakura again all the while pushing her back against the wall. Putting his hands on her ass, he lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist and he entered her.

Sakura moaned and bent forward a little to kiss Kakashi, though it was a little bit of a challenge since he was moving fast in and out of her. Her hands moved up to her white shirt and ripped it open; she pulled her breasts out her black lace bra to play with them. Kakashi was so turned on with the sight that he pushed into her harder and faster. The pinkette's moans reached a high volume and she started scratching at Kakashi's shirt, he hit the right spot in Sakura. She gasped loudly and came, while her inner walls started to quiver and shake with Kakashi still inside of her, still pumping madly into her before he came into her.  
"…..I hope you didn't get me pregnant." Sakura growled in Kakashi's ear. He started chuckling all the while pulling out of the girl and setting her on the floor.

"Now why would you hope that?"

"Because _Sensei_ what do you think my parents will say if I got pregnant by you?"

"Well they will say Sakura, Kakashi it's about time." Sakura rolled her eyes then fixed her clothing or rather lack of.

"I'm serious Kakashi, we've done every single one of your fantasies from your stupid books and if you got me pregnant before my turn." She walked away from him to his desk.

"Oh calm down Sakura." He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Besides lots of couples have sex during pregnancy." She elbowed him in the stomach and opened one of his drawers to take out her wedding ring.

"Yeah well I can't wear a leather body suit if I am pregnant." She turned around to peck her husband once on the cheek and then put her ring on her finger.

**Okay this chapter is complete, I am sorry it took a long time. Anyways obviously Sakura and Kakashi are married and playing out a fantasy. I know this is used a lot, but I wanted to give it a try till next time. PEACE!/**

**Next Chapter: Lee (weird right?)**


	7. Soccer Therapy

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

**World: Human world**

"Rock Lee is heading fast toward the goal, will the star forward make it?!" The announcer yelled, his enthusiasm increasing the excitement of the crowd. Fans in the stands cheered for the soccer player, even those from the opposing team.

Rock Lee spun around another player with the ball as he got closer and closer then finally his opening came to shoot. He took the shot, but as he did so one of the defense players from the other team slid to get the ball and kicked Lee in the knee. As the fans stood to cheer for the goal, Lee's teammates ran to the field to check on Lee. He was holding his right leg close to him; Gai was in tears over his star pupil. Medics ran to the field with gurney, they eased him onto it and carried him to the medical room.

~Meanwhile~

"Kami damnit!" Naruto yelled as he watched the TV. and startled Sakura.

"What?"

"Rock Lee made the goal, I knew I should have been there to help—"

"You're injured and I told your coach you aren't going to play for two weeks."

"Whatever." He whispered.

"What was that I could easily extends those two weeks—"

"No-nothing Sakura-Chan, I just wished I was out there to face against Lee I trained for this game for a long time."

"And you were dumb enough to be reckless and break your leg, besides it looks like that Rock Lee guy is down."

"Huh?" Naruto turned to the TV. again as the medics were carrying Lee out of the field. "Well what do you know?" Naruto smirked, but it was quickly wiped off when Sakura smacked the back of his head.

"Don't smile at other people's pain; anyways tomorrow Hinata is going to be coming in a little while to help you with your therapy." She walked out of the room, to her office.

"Is he going to be okay Doctor?" Maito Gai asked with tears in his eyes as he waited for the news. Gai, the rest of the team, and the doctor talked outside of the room where Lee was resting.

"Hai, the force of the collide caused for a fracture in his tibia."

"Lee!" Gai started crying.

"So how long will he be out?" Neji, a teammate of Lee's, asked the doctor.

"I estimated maybe six to eight weeks, five of those will be in a cast and the rest depends on the therapy afterward."

"With Lee's determination he will be ready in three weeks!" Gai yelled.

"That is highly not recommended, he—"

"Doctor, you don't understand we are going to nationals!" Lee said through the open door. Gai ran into the room to hug Lee, who was awake on the medical bed.

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" Neji asked.

"Well I don't like it, but he can undergo surgery—"

"And what about the therapy?"

"I do know an excellent therapist, in fact she is looking over um…Naru…Uzamaki Naruto, that's his name."

"What, my esteemed rival is being treated?" Lee was out of Gai's arms and staring at the doctor with a strange intensity that kind of creeped him out.

"Um…Hai."

"Then I will go to this therapist and recover before Naruto!"

"Let me make some calls then we can get Lee started."

* * *

~~~~~~Two weeks later~~~~~~~~~

Naruto rolled his eyes as Lee was cheering, loudly about walking a couple of steps without Sakura's aide or anything to support him.

"That was great Lee, at this speed you'll be out on the field in no time." Sakura smiled at him and gave him back his crutches. He smiled at her then started his way to Naruto, sitting near the blond to speak. "Oh I forgot today was Friday, I have business to handle….Hanabi will be here if you guys need anything, I will be back." She walked away to her office, leaving the males in the recreation room with a couple of other patients and a few nurses.

"What is she always doing Fridays?"

"Her boyfriend is in a different country for his games for awhile, and they only have time on Fridays to talk so…." Naruto said.

"I was unaware that the beautiful Sakura was unavailable."

"Yeah she's with my best friend, Gaara."

"Sabaku no Gaara, from Suna's Kazes?"

"Yup that's the one; they've been together for awhile."

"They're the team that mine is going against for world title." Lee exclaimed. He grabbed his crutches and headed to Sakura's office in order to thank her for everything that she has done so far. When he arrived to her door, he was going to knock until he heard a noise…a moan.

"….And what are you going to do to me when you get back….*moan*yes Gaara, ooh I can almost feel you in me right now…..you want me to add another one…..its been so long Gaara…..I know*moan* Kami three fingers doesn't fill me like you do…*moan* my nipples are so hard baby." Lee had a tent on the front of the scrub pants, Sakura gave him. His hand was shaking a little as he opened the door a little; she had her cell phone to her ear and was sitting on her couch with her back to the door. One hand was holding a phone to her ear, and the other was somewhere in the front part of her body moving around a lot. Lee flinched away a little when her head fell back to the arm of the couch, thankfully her eyes were closed. That is when he saw that her shirt wasn't even on and her pink nipples were indeed hard, pointing straight on small yet attractive breasts.

"Gaara….oh….you should be here to feel how wet I am…..h-hai I'm soaking the couch now….*moan*…." Lee saw her arm that wasn't holding the phone was moving faster and faster. Her mouth opened in a soundless cry and her body was shaking violently. Lee, who wasn't even touching himself, came in the scrubs and bit his lip to stifle the moans. "Mmmmm….Hai….I could hear you too…..I miss you so much….when are you going to be done…...I can't wait for that game to be over because when you're home….yeah, that and more….love you too, bye." She turned off her phone at the same time Lee shut the door quietly and slipped away back into his room, where he could change. _I'll win your heart when I defeat the Kazes…..you can count on that Sakura-chan."_

**Whew well that took a long time for no reason, sorry guys I really couldn't picture/type Lee and Sakura having sex together, I think he's a little bit too innocent for that. As an apology for the long wait, the next chapter will be up immediately.**

**Next Chapter: Temari**


	8. My Turn

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

**WARNING: This is a yuri chapter, so girlXgirl love here.**

**World: Shinobi World**

"Sakura, are we out of take out?" Temari called up the stairs to the other woman.

"Uh, yeah I think so!" Sakura yelled back down.

"Shit!" Temari rolled her eyes, damn she was going to have to either go shopping (Kami help them) or get more take out. What to do, what to do…..

"Temari, don't forget we are going to my parents for dinner!" Thank Kami; they were going to get FOOD today. It sucked that neither women knew how to cook, but hell they managed. Sakura finished putting on the last of her outfit, then walked downstairs; today she had a day off from the hospital and Temari just got back from a mission so she had awhile off.

They put their shoes on at the door and set out onto the familiar streets of Konoha; to Sakura's embarrassment Temari grabbed and held her hand. It wasn't that Sakura was ashamed of Temari; it's just that Sakura didn't like all the attention it brought them.

"Hey what's with that look?"

"It's nothing, Temari."

"Uh I hate when you do that, why do you hate when we show our love?"

"I do not hate it Temari, it's just that everyone stares."

"So what, I love you!" Temari, with her usual **boldness**, yelled. Causing a few people to look at them, some of the older villagers looked on with disgust and others had lewd expressions.

"Come on Temari." Sakura pulled her lover into a nearby clothing shop. When they entered, Temari looked around and smiled at Sakura.

"Well babe, I didn't know you wanted to model for me today." Sakura gave Temari a bewildered look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look around." Once Sakura did her face was red and she was trying to leave, but Temari would have none of that. Even though Sakura had the superior strength, one pleading look from Temari had her standing still.

"Welcome ladies; was there something in particular that you were looking for?" A woman walked up to them and asked.

"Temari, we don't have enough time for this." Sakura whispered.

"Oh we have enough time." She whispered back. "Uh sure something red would be nice." Sakura blushed harder as the sales woman considered Temari and walked back to them with a lacy, red bra and thong. "That is perfect, your changing rooms?"

"Right through there." The lady pointed toward the back and went back to the register. Temari pulled Sakura to the changing rooms and pushed her inside.

"Damn she got the wrong size, I'll be right back." The blond got the correct size for her petite lover and handed it to her. "Tell me when you're done." She studied her nails as she waited, and thought about the other lingerie that they sold here, heh maybe she should start coming here more often.

"I-I'm finished." Sakura said. Temari went inside the room and looked over Sakura; it pushed her breasts up and when she turned at Temari's request, the thong made her butt look bigger in a very appealing way.

"You look amazing, I was just thinking that we should come here more and when we are finished with your parents we will buy this and you can pick something out for me." Sakura smiled a little and nodded. "Let me help you take this off." Temari got to her knees and started pulling down the thong, when Sakura pulled both legs out; Temari couldn't help herself and leaned forward to start lapping away at Sakura's pussy. The younger woman was taken by surprise and put a hand over her mouth to attempt to conceal her moans. Temari knew Sakura's body like she knew all the secrets of her giant fan, sucking on one spot in particular had Sakura shaking and her legs giving out. Once Sakura was laying on her back, Temari lay on top of her and they kissed.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Are you ladies okay?"

"Hai, I was just helping her out of everything."

"Uhh…okay if you need assistance please don't hesitate to call for me."

"Yes of course." Temari's voice cracked at the end, since Sakura started rubbing her leg against Temari's clothed core. Temari closed her eyes as she rubbed back; Sakura was kissing and licking her neck. Suddenly Temari's body froze up and she moaned into Sakura's neck, breathing heavily.

"I need to get dressed before she comes over here and looks in." Sakura helped Temari up and quickly dressed, they left the underwear set at the register with a promise to come back and pay for it along with a couple of more sets.

Since they were already running low on time and Sakura liked to be punctual. They arrived at her parents' house with a minute to spare, which she used to make sure they were both straightened out and without a wrinkle. Just in time too, because as soon as the clock stroke 5:00 pm, Mebuki opened the door and smiled.

"Sakura." She pulled her daughter into a tight hug and then let her go to walk into the house.

"Mebuki, don't forget our other guest." Kizashi said from the hallway.

"Our other guest?" Temari glared.

"We talked about this." His normal jovial expression was that of disappointment.

"Oh yes, please come in Sabaku-san." Sakura looked at Temari, apologetically and they both walked inside discarding their shoes as they went. Mebuki led them, more like Sakura and ignoring Temari, to the dinner table where everything was set up already. Temari gave a little smile to Kizashi as she took a seat at the table. Every time she came here, Mebuki treated her horribly with her conservative views.

"So Sakura, how have you been dear?" Mebuki asked with a smile.

"Fine Okaasan and yourself?"

"Wonderful."

"Temari-Chan, how have you been girl?" Kizashi now had a smile on his face.

"I've been great Kizashi-san."

"Oh you know who I've heard is doing great." Mebuki said."…Uchiha Sasuke, apparently he is single again and looking for a wife." She gave her daughter a pointed look.

"Oh, isn't he a little too young for you Mebuki-san?" Temari asked.

"Hai, demo not for Sakura." Sakura closed her eyes as the headache she usually got kicked in. "Don't you think that they'll have beautiful babies, Sabaku-san?" Temari's fists clenched under the table.

"Oh I'm sure they would if Sakura was dating him, but I've heard there's a procedure that you can combine a woman's eggs into another woman's with a sperm donor and the baby will have both of the mother's genes."

"Is that true Sakura?" Kizashi asked his daughter and started laughing when she nodded. "Well Mebuki we can expect little pink haired grandkids with green eyes or blond ones with green eyes."

"I would rather Sakura have children the natural way, with a natural partner."

"Times are changing Mebuki-san and I love your daughter, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry Sabaku-san, but I don't expect you to be around longer especially since Sakura will soon get over this little phase."

"Okaasan!"

"Mebuki!" Sakura and Kizashi yelled at the same time.

"It's true, Sakura has always like boys and then five months ago she suddenly changed and—"

"Five months of faithfulness and happiness yet you still judge us." Temari said.

"For all we know your demon brother, the Kazekage, probably taught you how to brainwash someone."

"Gaara is not a demon!" Temari stood up.

"Yes he is there is something unnatural about the whole Sabaku family, and I don't want you tainting my daughter more than you already have!" Mebuki stood as well. Sakura, who had been quiet, watched as Temari walked towards the bathroom quickly.

"Okaasan," Mebuki looked at Sakura and her angered expression softened.

"Hai?"

"I love Temari more than anything, and it is not a phase…..she is everything I wanted or could ever want in a lover." Mebuki was blushing.

"Sakura I raised you better—"

"Stop trying to control my life, I only come to visit now to see papa…if you keep insulting Temari and our relationship then I will never speak to or see you again!" She stood up as well, just as Temari came back to the table. Sakura was able to see the slight puffiness of her eyes, she had been crying and Temari never cried. _It's my turn to be __**bold**_ before Temari could sit down Sakura walked around the table and kissed her girlfriend. Just as Temari was going to say something, Sakura got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box…..

**Let me get this straight, I am not a doctor so I don't know if anything is accurate with the baby thing, sorry ya'll. Also I hope that nobody gets offended by this chapter and for the record I love Sakura's parents, but I thought it would make it a little more interesting until next time PEACE!/**

**Next Chapter: Naruto**


End file.
